For He's a Jolly Good Fellow
by ElZacharie
Summary: York gets Carolina a gift for her birthday and Carolina misunderstands an important question. (Part of The Witch's Game)


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Carolina didn't have many friends on the farm. She had acquaintances, certainly; she could name every single taur on the farm, and there were certainly a lot. She just didn't see the point in it. She was going to be in charge of them someday, and she wouldn't have time for social calls. It was lonely, sure, but she had Junior and her father. If she needed company, she could simply sit in on one of her father's meetings, or give Junior's hair a proper grooming./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She was perfectly fine not having friends, and everyone knew that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Carolinaaaa! Time to wake up, birthday girl!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Okay, maybe not everyone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"York pulled the sheets off Carolina, earning an annoyed yowling noise as she tried to hide from the sunlight. "Go away, York! I'm tired!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"No use. The felitaur handler was already rifling through her closet, looking for the perfect outfit for her to wear for the day. "You have a princess dress?" he gasped, pulling out a small, frilly pink outfit./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"That certainly got her out of bed. Just as York turned around to show off the dress, Carolina pounced, tackling him to the ground. They locked eyes and the cheetah turned bright red. "It's… it's old. It won't fit."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The human smiled. "You sure? It looks like it'd fit you just perfectly. Like it was recently tailored…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""em It's old /em, York," she growled. "Just drop it, okay?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Fine. But you're gonna have to get off me; it'd be a shame to get it dirty."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Right. Carolina crawled off of him, avoiding his gaze as he stood. "You know I don't like birthdays. Why do you care so much?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He shrugged. "Free presents, free cake, everyone is paying attention to you and having fun. What's there not to like?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Plenty."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Quit being a drama queen, Ms. Grumpypants. You have literally no reason to hate birthdays; you're just cynical."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Well, he wasn't totally wrong. She really had no tragic backstory reason to hate her birthday. It just reminded her of her mother. Allison loved birthdays./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""York bought you a present," North said, weighing a new calf. "Went into to town to pick it up yesterday."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Carolina scowled at the mooing calf, writing down the number that appeared on the scale. "Now's not the time for gossip, North."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Of course, he ignored her. "It's pretty big, too. Wouldn't show me what it was, but he definitely wanted to."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""em North /em. Get the next calf and shut up."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Come on, Lina, aren't you the least bit— whoa, hey, shh, it's gonna be alright. We're gonna get you back to your mom soon, lil' guy. Aren't you at least curious? He really went all out for you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""He's your husband," she muttered. "Why would he waste so much money on me?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"There was a sly look to North's smile she didn't quite like. "Maybe he appreciates you as a friend?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""You are the shittiest liar, North, but I'm not in the mood to interrogate you right now."/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Dad got you a cake," was the first thing Church said when Carolina entered the kitchen. Both father and daughter groaned, although for two different reasons./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Alpha, I told you to keep it a secret!" Leonard cried, hands dripping from cleaning the dishes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Church shrugged and slurped his noodles. "Why do you care? Not like she's gonna eat in the first place."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Shut up, Junior, I can speak for myself. Dad, I'm not going to eat the cake."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The doctor scowled. "Must you really be so stubborn, Beta? It's your special day, you deserve to have emsomething /em. Your mother—"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Mom isn't here anymore," Carolina snapped, "so her opinion doesn't matter. Go return the stupid cake."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Walked right into that one," the digi muttered, yowling when his father flicked water at him. "Hey! It's true! Stop that! Aren't I your favourite?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Carolina stomped away as her father continued to splash him, her mood dropping to an all new low./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"For the rest of the day, the birthday girl sulked in her bedroom, far from any well-wishers and gift givers. Her father had tried to coax her out for dinner and cake, but she'd ignored him, despite how much it pained her stomach to do so. It wasn't until midnight she was disturbed again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""It's no longer your birthday," York called from behind the door. "Can I come in and give you your present?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""No," she groaned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I brought steak."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""... Fine. But no birthday songs, got it?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Cross my heart and hope to die. I certainly did not bring a boombox just to serenade you with 'happy birthday'."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Don't make me regret this, York."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Too late." York closed the door behind him, carrying a wrapped box that was taller than him. "Haaaappy birthday! Or belated birthday. How you doin', girl?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Horrible. You got food?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He rolled his eyes and produced a plate from behind the box; her mouth absolutely watered at the sight of it, and she was digging in as soon as he set it down. "Jeez, you really didn't eat today, huh?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Too busy," she said around the food in her mouth. "New calves."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Right. I always get envious when I see those little calves, to be honest. Seeing him care for them. Always wanted kids of my own, but can't really do that when North 'n' I have penises."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Carolina gave him a look. "Are you… Are you asking me to surrogate for you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""What? No! I'm not asking that!" York's face turned bright red. "Just… just open your gift."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The cheetah set down her plate and warily took the present into her hands, opening it delicately. "It's a… shark?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""It's a kick toy," he clarified. "I noticed a lot of your stuff have claw marks in them. I figured you don't really have any toys, so I got you this custom made. You can use it whenever you get stressed without ruining any of your things."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Carolina felt her hard exterior soften. "York, this is… this is really sweet of you. Thank you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "You haven't read the card yet. I had North sign it, too."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""... Happy birthday, kitty cat, we wish you all the best and… we'd love to see you during your next heat... Oh my gods, you are asking me to be a surrogate!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Jeez, no! Quit jumping to conclusions! We're asking you to be our girlfriend!"/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" align="center"[FOUR WEEKS AGO]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Carolina shoved Church out of the way and ran down the corridor as fast as possible, slamming into the bathroom door. She almost didn't make it to the toilet in time, and didn't even get a chance to lift the toilet seat before she expelled her guts. A group of humans and her brother gathered around the door, all sharing looks of concern and whispers. York shoved his way through the gaggle and knelt next to Carolina, rubbing her back as she vomited./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""What's going on here?" came the Director's voice. "Beta? Honey, are you okay? What's wrong?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Oh no," she moaned softly. "Don't tell him."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Don't tell me what? York, what does she mean?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"York glanced between the two, torn between the two people he feared lying to the most. "Uh…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Dad, stop it…" Carolina growled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""You only call me dad when something's wrong. What is it? If you don't answer me, I'm taking you to see Dr. Grey."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""He's gonna find out anyways," muttered York. "And we both know word is gonna spread."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Nooooo…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Leonard turned towards the crowd and shooed them away, then shut and locked the door behind him. He knew Church was outside with his ear against the door, so he gave it a good thump to scare him off before turning back to the two. "Carolina Bethany Church, as your father, I demand you tell me what's wrong."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Carolina glanced at York, who nodded, and forced herself to her feet. For the first time, Leonard noticed how her lower stomach seemed to drag against the floor. "I'm… Dad, I'm pregnant."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The doctor turned white as a sheet./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""With quadruplets."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""OH MY GODS!" Church screamed from the other side of the door. "YOU SLUT!"/p 


End file.
